Agenda (Civ6)
An agenda is an aspect of an AI leader in Civilization VI that governs his or her behavior. Leaders' agendas have a strong influence on how they play the game and interact with the other players. Each AI leader in the game has two distinct agendas: one is specific to the leader and is revealed when the player meets the leader for the first time; the other is "hidden" and can only be discovered through espionage. As a rule, AI leaders will be friendlier toward players who respect their agendas and more hostile toward players who ignore or defy them. __TOC__ Leader Agendas * Catherine de Medici ** Black Queen: Gains as many spies and as much diplomatic access as possible. Dislikes civilizations that ignore these espionage activities. * Cleopatra ** Queen of the Nile: Likes civilizations with a powerful military. Dislikes civilizations with a weak military. * Frederick Barbarossa ** Iron Crown: Wants to conquer city-states. Dislikes civilizations that associate with city-states. * Gandhi ** Peacekeeper: Strays away from warmongering. Dislikes warmongers. * Gilgamesh ** Ally of Enkidu: Likes civilizations who are willing to form a long-term alliance. Dislikes anyone denouncing or attacking his friends and allies. * Gorgo ** With Your Shield Or On It: Never gives up items in a peace deal, and likes civilizations who match that approach. Dislikes civilizations who have capitulated or who have never gone to war. * Harald Hardrada ** Last Viking King: Likes leaders with strong navies. Dislikes leaders who neglect their navies. * Hojo Tokimune ** Bushido: Likes civilizations that have a strong military and Faith and Culture output. Dislikes civilizations that are strong in military but weak in Faith and Culture output. * Montezuma ** Tlatoani: Likes civilizations who have the same luxury resources as he does, and will try to collect every luxury resource available. Dislikes civilizations who have a luxury resource he has not yet collected. * Mvemba a Nzinga ** Enthusiastic Disciple: Likes civilizations that bring Religion to the Kongo. Dislikes civilizations that have founded a Religion but not brought it to a Kongolese city. * Pedro II ** Patron of the Arts: Dislikes civilizations which compete with him for Great People, and likes those with weaker Great Person recruitment efforts. * Pericles ** Delian League: Likes civilizations that aren't competing for the same city-state allegiance. Dislikes civilizations that are directly competing for city-state allegiance. * Peter ** Westernizer: '''Likes civilizations that are ahead of him in Science and Culture. Dislikes civilizations that are lagging in Science and Culture. * Philip II ** '''Defender of the Faith: Wants all of his cities to follow the same religion. Likes civilizations that follow his religion; dislikes civilizations that spread other religions to his cities. * Qin Shi Huang ** Wall of 10,000 Li: Desires building wonders. Dislikes civilizations who have more wonders than he does. * Saladin ** Ayyubid Dynasty: Likes civilizations with his worship building. Dislikes civilizations following other religion or civilizations waging war on followers of his religion. * Theodore Roosevelt ** Big Stick Policy: Dislikes wars on his own continent, as well as wars against city-states. * Tomyris ** Backstab Averse: Likes leaders with whom she has made a Declaration of Friendship. Dislikes leaders who backstab or declare Surprise Wars. * Trajan ** Optimus Princepes: Tries to include as much territory as possible to his empire. Does not like civilizations which control little territory. * Victoria ** Sun Never Sets: Desires expansion to all continents. Likes civilizations who share her home continent. Dislikes civilizations on continents where there are no English cities. Hidden Agendas * Airpower: Tries to build up air power. Admires civilizations with greater air power. Dislikes civilizations with weaker air power. * Barbarian Ally: Sympathizes with the barbarians. Does not like civilizations that destroy barbarian outposts. * City-State Ally: Likes civilizations that aren't competing for the same city-state allegiance. Dislikes civilizations that are directly competing for city-state allegiance. * City-State Protector: Emphasizes protectorate wars. Admires civilizations that start protectorate wars. Dislikes civilizations that attack city-states. * Civilized: Hates barbarians. Likes civilizations that clear out barbarian outposts. Does not like civilizations that ignore barbarian outposts. * Cultured: Tries to build up Culture, and likes civilizations that also focus on Culture. * Darwinist: Believes in survival of the fittest. Likes civilizations that are at war. * Devout: Tries to build up Faith, and likes civilizations that also focus on Faith. * Environmentalist: Builds National Parks, doesn't clear features, plants forests. Likes civilizations that plant forests or found National Parks. Dislikes civilizations that clear features. * Exploitative: Clears all features and improves all possible tiles. Likes civilizations with a high percentage of improved tiles. Dislikes civilizations with low percentage of improved tiles or that found National Parks. * Explorer: Tries to explore the map, and likes civilizations that have explored less of the map than itself and dislikes civilizations that have explored more of the map than itself. * Fun-Loving: Tries to make the citizens in each city as happy as possible. Likes civilizations that also develop in this fashion. * Great Person Advocate: Likes civilizations who are not competing for Great People, and will recruit Great People whenever possible. Dislikes losing a Great Person to another civilization. * Heavy Industry: Tries to build up industry, and likes civilizations that also focus on Production. * Ideologue: Favors civilizations with the same type of government, dislikes civilizations that have different governments, and really dislikes civilizations with different governments of the same era as its own.. * Money Grubber: Tries to have the highest possible Gold per turn income. Respects other high income civilizations. * Naturalist: Tries to find all natural wonders. Likes civilizations that keep Woods and Rainforest unchopped, and those that establish National Parks. * Nuke Happy: Has no hesitation to use nuclear weapons. Respects other civilizations that project strength with nuclear weapons. * Paranoid: Likes civilizations who pose no threat. Dislikes civilizations with strong militaries or ones with nearby cities. * Populous: Tries to have the highest overall population. Respects other high population civilizations. * Standing Army: Always tries to keep a large standing army. Respects other civilizations with large armies. * Technophile: Favors Science development. Dislikes civs who are behind technologically. * Wonder Obsessed: Likes civilizations not competing for wonders, and builds wonders whenever possible. Dislikes losing a wonder to another civilization. Category:Game concepts (Civ6)